vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Monika
WARNING: This article contains major spoilers of the game: Doki Doki Literature Club! Summary Monika is the poster girl and primary antagonist of Doki Doki Literature Club!. She is one of the main characters and the president of the Literature Club until she was replaced by Sayori after she was deleted in Act 3. Over the course of the game, it is revealed that Monika is self-aware, causing her to create many game-breaking glitches in pursuit of the player. You cannot write poems for her until near the end of the game in Act 3. Monika is noted by the other characters to be smart, beautiful, confident and athletic. Monika had previously been a part of the Debate Club but left due to all of the inner politics and drama, highlighting a desire for order, freedom of topic and friendliness. Starting from Act 2, she shows a much more manipulative personality. Despite Monika's upbeat attitude in the Literature Club, it becomes increasingly obvious that she's really sad and lonely, as a result of being aware that her whole world is just a simulation Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Monika Origin: Doki Doki Literature Club! Gender: Female Age: In her teens Classification: President of the Literature Club Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, 4th Wall Awareness, Data Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Made Natsuki forget an entire day), Non-Corporeal (Can still affect the game, even after she was deleted), Creation (Recreated the game after deleting it), Existence Erasure, Empathy Manipulation (Increased the emotional reactions of Yuri, making her angst turn into psychotic suicide), Power Nullification (Prevented the player from saving or loading save files; this appears to only affect this ability), Resurrection (Brought every being in the universe back to life after she was deleted), Resistance to Plot Manipulation (Broke out of her designated script in-game), Perception Manipulation (Can cause the player to see blood or distort their vision), Sleep Manipulation (Caused Natsuki to faint from undernourishment), Telepathy (Can communicate with the player even when not on screen), Text Manipulation (Can cause text boxes to appear at random- these effectively keep the player from doing anything until dealt with), Light Manipulation (Can alter the lighting of the game), Blood Manipulation/Body Control (Can cause Natsuki's eyes to bloodily pop out of her head, can detatch Yuri's eye from her head), Can sense when someone is using Data Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can distort all audio in the game) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Erased the entire game, She also stated that time didn't exist anymore after she did so, Recreated the game after deleting it and later deleted it once again) Speed: Infinite (Can stay active in a realm in which time did not exist) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universe level+ (Survived the entire game being deleted) Stamina: Unknown Range: Universal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Doki Doki Literature Club! Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Data Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Anti-Villains Category:Good Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Blood Users Category:Body Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Text Users Category:Light Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Perception Users